Digimon 02 Truth Or Dare
by blazze mogami and ichijouji
Summary: In this story the original digidestined and the 02 digidestined play truth or dare! yay! has some lemon!


hey everyone blazzy here! hope you enjoy this story! i will try my best at it... it will probaly fail horribly and if there is spelling mistakes i`m sorry! anyway lets start this digimon truth or dare story in 3... 2... 1... DING! ?: WAIT!  
Blazzy: what now tai!?  
tai: you need to do the disclamier!  
Blazzy: oh right! you can say it tai!  
tai: blazzy/ Emma does not own digimon or us! which i`m happy about! Blazzy: if i was in charge there would be lots of romance!  
tai: *shivers* i don`t wanna know!  
Blazzy: i would put you and mimi, matt and sora, joe and no one, izzy and my awesome friend Adriana, TK and no one, kari and yolei, ken and davis and a bunch of other people! but not now will we talk about that! let the story begin! tai: AND THIS IS RATED L FOR LEMON!  
Blazzy: he he... i forgot the ratings please don`t tell the people of ! :'( _

Emma: HELLOOOOOOO EVERYBODYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY everybody: hello? kari: she has finally gone crazy!  
Emma: fudge you kari! i`m not crazy!  
Adriana: YEAH! EMS IS NOT CRAZY!  
both: YEAH! NOT CRAZY!  
kari: OK OK OK!  
Emma: thank you.  
ken: my sister is coo coo...  
Emma: I HEARD THAT!  
ken: you were supposed to...  
Emma: some brother...  
tai: CAN WE GET TO THE WHOLE DARE AND TRUTH THING!?  
Emma: YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH! HOLD ONTO YOUR GOGGLES!  
tai: *holds onto his goggles*  
Emma: *Hits his head* not literally!  
tai: i`m sorry... *rubs head*  
Emma: these are from my good friend tomiya!

from tomiya:

hey guys! so i`m just giving some things i thought would be funny!  
truths:  
1) Ems! is it true you like someone?  
2) izzy! you like any girls?  
3) tai! Ems told me you named your hair brush! is that true?  
4) matt! how many songs have you written?  
5) Adriana! why are you so fudging annoying!?  
dares:  
1) everyone! say one thing about the person they like!  
2) Ems! I DARE YOU TO JUMP OFF THE BALCONY AND INTO YOUR SNOW PLACE!  
3) Adriana! I dare you to say your nickname!  
4) Yolei! i dare you to lick a toliet seat. yes. you heard me.  
5) Ken! french kiss the person of your choice!

well thats all! have fun ;)

Emma: OK! ONE THING BEFORE WE START! TOMIYA I AM GONNA SLAP YOU SILLY! oh and yes i do like someone.  
izzy: phht! me!? no! Emma: I thought you told me you like Adrian-  
izzy: *covers her mouth* no! *uncovers her mouth*  
Emma: ok ok ok! tai-san!  
tai: yes i did...  
Emma: i made a fake commerical for it!  
ken: she did. davis: was it good?  
ken: yes.  
davis: OOO! DO IT FOR US Ems! PLEASE!  
Emma: fine! let me get armidillo! (PS thats my digimon! an armidillomon!) armidillo: i`m here!  
armidillomon: (PS when i say armidillo its mine when i say armidillomon its cody`s! and Adriana has a babydmon!) *drools*  
cody: *hits armidillomon`s head* horny digimon...  
Emma: ok! armidillo! follow! ken was mean when i made it and forced me to wear a dress so be right back! *goes to change room with armidillo then comes out* cody: *jawdrops to floor* Emma: how do i look? (PS imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F% %2Fwp-content%2Fuploads% &imgrefurl=http%3A%2F% %2Fanime-girl-light-blue-hair-image%2F&h=1200&w=1600&tbnid=4nkuuISICj9DdM%3A&zoom=1&docid=POZpJ-l15upbXM&ei=R6TFU9-pD6nhsASHr4D4CA&tbm=isch&ved=0CFYQMygaMBo&iact=rc&uact=3&dur=2994&page=2&start=11&ndsp=21 this is the dress)  
cody: amazing...  
others execpt kari: beautiful!  
kari: great! 'ugly... retarded... gross...'  
armidillo: what about me? (PS here is her looks! imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F% . %2F_cb20130111165157%2Fdigimon%2Fes%2Fimages%2F3%2F3c%2FArmadillomon_Collectors_ &imgrefurl=http%3A%2F% . %2Fwiki%2FArmadillomon&h=480&w=360&tbnid=CBc66-XjN6nhtM%3A&zoom=1&docid=SJeab0LZF16GfM&ei=kqbFU4ChL4flsAT654DACQ&tbm=isch&ved=0CI4BEDMoTzBP&iact=rc&uact=3&dur=1968&page=4&start=58&ndsp=25)  
armidillomon: like an angel!  
other digimon: cute!  
ken: 3... 2... 1... ACTION!  
Emma: ever wondered what the famous soccer player tai kamiya uses to keep his hair like that?  
armidillo: well its a brushg right!?  
Emma: nope! its a comb! inturducing mr. comb that loves my hair! tai kamiya`s comb!  
everyone execpt tai: *laughs*  
tai: hmmp!  
Emma: next truth please!  
matt: one.  
Emma: ITS LIKE THE BEST SONG EVER THOUGH!  
matt: thanks! Adriana: I`M NOT ANNOYING! *goes to corner and grows a mushroom kingdom*  
Emma: Don`t worry Adriana-chan! i`ll get him for you!  
Adriana: *comes back* thanks! although i could get him if i knew where he was!  
Emma: no duh!  
Emma and Adriana: *laughs*  
Emma: ok ok! on to the dares! so start!  
tai: she is pretty matt: she is nice izzy: she is smart mimi: he likes soccer sora: he is famous Adriana: he has his own word joe: she is made from wood! (PS its a test...)  
test: A) GOOD! B) LOVE! C) SQUARE ROOT! D) PENIS! QUESTION: WHICH ONE IS SCIENCE!? (PS i`m sorry! had too!)  
ken: he has courage davis: he has hair...  
Emma: he is a kind hearted chil- wait what?! DAVIS!  
davis: well what do you know!? he could have been bald!  
Emma: so your gay?  
davis: yup!  
Emma: ken?  
ken: yeah yeah i`m gay...  
Emma: *has a fangirl momment* KENSUKE!~~~~~~~~~~~ ken: not again...  
Emma: I LOVE KENSUKE SO MUCH!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ITS THE BEST YAOI DIGIMON COUPLE EVER!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
ken and davis: *blushes and almost punches her*  
yolei: she is fashionable!  
kari: she has glasses!  
Emma: as i was saying he is a kind hearted child!  
cody: she is sweet!  
Emma: ok next dare! OOO! YAY! *gets on balcony and faces everyone and gets on the fence and falls back first into the snow*  
cody: *rushes to balcony* EMMA! ARE YOU CRAZY!  
Emma: no! i`m Emma! *comes back up* next dare!  
Adriana: its not that good but... AD... everyone: nice!  
Adriana: nice i`m the co-host next!  
yolei: EWWWWWWWWWW!  
Emma and Adriana: DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT!  
yolei: *goes to bathroom and licks toilet seat then comes back*  
Emma: EEEEKKKK! KEN HAS TO FRENCH KISS SOMEONE! 'PLEASE BE DAVIS PLEASE BE DAVIS!'  
ken: *french kisses with davis*  
Emma: * imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F% .com%2F-vEYQaNGInao%2FUnag2zpdOCI%2FAAAAAAABnyg%2F25uu0hNmxaI%2Fw333-h500%2Ffirework_gif_click_me_by_dusty_ &imgrefurl=https%3A%2F% .com%2F101219681155301899550%2Fposts%2FWKV2mL43tSQ&h=500&w=333&tbnid=DylDTJMbiy5VUM%3A&zoom=1&docid=oH1oB_K8DmY1oM&ei=zrDFU4HRCYOSyATW-IKIBA&tbm=isch&ved=0CDkQMygGMAY&iact=rc&uact=3&dur=439&page=1&start=0&ndsp=11*  
ken: *breaks the kiss and pants*  
Emma: no sex you two!  
ken and davis: *blush and glare at her*  
Emma: what!? sorry sorry!  
Adriana: WELL THATS ALL FOR NOW FOLKS!  
Emma: STAY TUNED FOR NEW UPDATES~!  
Emma and Adriana: BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!


End file.
